El Amor y Sus Problemas
by marianto023
Summary: el deseo, el amor y lo prohibido puede traer problemas, continuación del one-shot, "encuentro prohibidos", recomendamos leerlo primero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anti-hola, gracias por los comentarios del one-shot anterior, al menos a algunos les gusto.**_

_**Mary-hmm, decidimos seguir, así que esperemos que les guste, si quieren entenderlo, les convendría leer el one-shot "Encuentro Prohibido" **_

_**Anti-debo decir, que si encontramos otro titulo mejor, lo cambiaremos, pueden dar opinión.**_

_**parejas: **_**_Naruto x Sarada, SasuSaku, NaruHina(leve),etc_**

_**a leer**_

_**Naruto no nos pertenece.**_

Dos semanas pasaron desde esa "misión", ambos volvieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares, El cómo hokague y hombre de ejemplo a tomar y Ella como la hija perfecta de unas de las ninjas medicas más fuertes y de uno de los Ambus más famosos. Hoy se volverían encontrar, pues hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sarada Uchiha.

Residencia Uchiha, sábado 6:00 pm.

Sarada salió del baño, se había levantado de la siesta con un mareo algo soportable hasta que tuvo que correr a vomitar, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, fue a su ropero a sacar la ropa para ese día, luego de unos minutos se miro en el espejo de su cuarto, llevaba puesto una remera rosa clara algo ajustada con escote en forma de v y en la espada llevaba el signo de su clan, unos pantalones negros cortos y unas sandalias característica de las kunoichis, su cabello negro largo hasta los hombros pulcramente peinado, tenia puestos sus lentes y un poco de brillo rojo en sus labios, con pesadez salió de su habitación y se dirigió al patio de su hogar, donde estaban los invitados, sus hermanos y sus padres.

A los primeros que noto fueron a sus hermanitos, el primero un niño de cabellos negros en puntas con un flequillo que colgaba sobre sus ojos, Itachi Uchiha , contaba con 9 años e iba a su primer año de academia, llevaba puesto una remera negra de mangas cortas y cuello alto con el sello Uchiha y pantalones cortos rojos, era realmente parecido a su padre cuando era niño, salvo por sus ojos que eran verde jade, la segunda niña, que perseguía a Itachi, tenía apenas cinco años, se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha en honor a su abuela, su pelo era de color rosa y sus ojos negros, como los de ella misma, mostraban la inocencia típica de esa edad, su camisa era color violeta y sus pantalones largos celeste claro.

Se adentro un poco mas y allí vio a los adultos, primero a su tia Ino hablando con Temari-san y aun lado los esposos de cada una, quienes bebían un poco de sake, también estaban Karui-san, el señor Akimichi, Iruka-san, Kakashi-ojiisan, su ex sensei Shino Abúrame y su esposa Hana Inuzuka, su otro sensei Konohamaru, con sus amigos riéndose a carcajadas de que sabe que, Yamato-san y su mujer, una amiga de su madre, Shizune quien llevaba en brazos a un bebe de cinco meses, Kento, Tsunade-sama y Rock Lee con su esposa Temari-san, se alejo de allí y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la comida, allí vio a su madre, Sakura, acomodando todo, a su padre, Sasuke, serio como siempre, escuchando el parloteo de su tío Suigetsu, su tía Karin estaba sentada cómodamente en unas de las sillas, Al parecer faltaban algún que otro invitado.

X-eh, Sarada, por fin apareciste-Se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga, Chocho Akimichi, tenían la misma edad y a ambas les faltaba un examen para convertirse en Jounin, Chocho llevaba puesta una remera, la parte de arriba era rosa fuerte y en la zona del estomago la tela se volvía una red negra, sus pantalones solo llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna y eran de color blanco ella era delgada, con caderas anchas y un busto prominente, eso había logrado que tuviera uno que otro pretendiente.

Sarada-si, lo siento-se acomodo los lentes-es que me demore en el baño y-no la dejo continuar.

Chocho- ¿por?, ¿estás bien, no estarás enferma, no?-la miro con cierta preocupación.

Sarada-tranquila, solo tuve un poco de nauseas, debe ser que algo me callo mal, y luego tarde un poco más para prepararme-

Chocho-pues qué bueno que te acomodaste te ves muy sexi-la ojinegra se sonrojo-ven, aquí están los otros-primero se llevo unos dangos de la mesa y luego tomo su mano para ir con el resto.

Todos los jóvenes estaban allí reunidos, al primero que noto fue a Inojin, el hijo de su tía y novio de su amiga, conversando con Shikadai Nara, quienes ya eran Jonins. Luego estaba su compañero de equipo, Rock Dai, el chico en la niñez era idéntico a su padre en actitud y forma de vestir, pero conforme llego a la adolescencia empezó a cambiar, se depilo las cejas, su pelo cortado en forma de tazón ahora era largo y desprolijo, bastante lindo, opinión de las chicas de la academia, lo que nunca se saco fue el traje verde, aunque paso de usarlo todo los días a solo utilizarlo para misiones, a su lado estaba su hermanita de catorce años Rock Rin, quien pronto se convertiría en chunin, ella era igual físicamente a su madre, su cabello marrón atado en un rodete dejando caer dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, sus ojos negros grandes y expresivos, sus labios rosados pálidos la hacían muy guapa y su ropa constaban de los pantalones verdes iguales a los de su padre, pero en la parte de arriba llevaba un top verde que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y brazos, eso hizo que muchos chicos la persiguieran, lástima que su padre era muy celoso. También estaban los hermanos Sabaku No, Karura, Yashamaru y Mizuki hijos del kazekage Sabaku No Gaara y su mujer y ex alumna, Matsuri, los dos primeros eran pelirrojos de ojos turquesa claros mientras que la tercera era pelimarron de ojos negros, se llevaban bien con ellos sobre todo por el carácter parecido, los dos ojis turquesa tenían quince años, ya que eran gemelos y suspiraba por los hermanos Rocks, mientras que la ojinegro tenia diecisiete , luego vio a los trillizos Aburame de diez años, dos niñas y un niño, las chicas Nene y Keiko, tenían el cabello marrón y los ojos negros, eran muy tranquilas, pero si comían mucho azúcar se volvían dos demonios inquietos y eso que solo tenían quince años, poseían dos perros ryu y tora y el único chico, Yuma, era igual a su padre, de hecho incluso llevaba las misma gafas.

X-por fin, te estuvimos esperando para darte esto-de la nada aparecieron los gemelos hijos de Karin y Suigetsu con un ramo de rosas cada uno, eran dos chicos de nueve años peliblancos de ojos rojos y eran exactamente iguales en apariencia y actitud, la única manera de diferenciarlos era que uno, Kotaro, usaba lentes, mientras que el otro, Taichi, no.

Sarada-lo siento, tuve un percance-agarro las flores, recibiendo dos besos en las mejillas, los niños salieron corriendo.

Ella sonrió, que tranquila, hasta que…

X-¡FELIZ CUMPLE, SARA-CHA!-la persona que quería ver, acababa de entrar gritando con cuatro bolsas de regalo en sus manos, su padre fue a recibirlo.

Sasuke-tsk, dobe, no grites-

Naruto-um, teme que amargado, donde esta mi querida sobrina-

Sasuke-¿no la ves frente tuyo?-en eso se acerco Sakura.

Sakura- sasuke-kun, no seas grosero, dame los regalos que los guardo mientras tú vas a saludar a Sarada, hola Hinata, Bolt, Hima-la peli rosa saludo a la familia de su amigo, y se fue a guardar los presentes, acompañada del Uchiha mayor.

Naruto se acerco a su "ahijada", odiaba esa palabra le hacía recordar lo mal que estaba lo que hacía-Sara-chan-le susurro un poco seductor.

Sarada-naruto-san-saludo respetuosamente.

Naruto-no me digas así, me haces sentir viejo, además-miro para los lados, al comprobar que nadie miraba, le dio un rápido beso en los labios-no hace falta entre nosotros.

Sarada- Naruto, ten cuidado nos podrían ver-protesto la pelinegra-y tu sabes que no te veo como un viejo, baka-le dio una sonrisa de costado.

Naruto- que bueno, lamentablemente no puedo darte tu _**regalo**_ hasta el viernes-le dijo un tanto sugerente.

Sarada-esperare ansiosa, ahora dame un abrazo y finge que solo me felicitabas-el sonrió y la atrajo hacia su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, la respiración calmada, el calor entre los dos, de ser por el no la hubiera soltado nunca si no fuera por el hecho de…

X-¡quítate viejo!-que su hijo mayor los obligo a separarse, bolt ya era un joven de dieciocho años, su cabello caía hacia abajo, sus ojos azules picarones, su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso lo hacían la copia de su padre.

Bolt- hola frentona, feliz cumpleaños-saludo el rubio idiota, en opinión de la ojinegra.

X-BOLT, tenle más respeto a Sarada, es su cumpleaños-La que grito fue su segunda mejor amiga, Himawari, la joven de dieciséis años tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera en el costado tenía una pequeña coleta, llevaba un vestido blanco de largo hasta las rodillas bordado con flores en color rosa y usaba sandalias bajas de color azul clarito-perdona a mi aniki, feliz cumple sara-chan-la oji azul le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

X-tu hermana tiene razón, Bolt, hazle caso-La señora uzumaki regaño suavemente a su hijo-feliz cumple sarada-chan-la Hyuga le sonrió cálidamente, si había algo que le dolía a ella de la relación secreta que llevaba con naruto, era el dolor que le podría causar a su tía preferida.

Sarada-gracias, Hinata-sama, Hima-chan, bolt usuratonkachi-la pelinegra sonrió mientras camino a la mesa de dulces, escuchando las replicas del baka por su insulto.

Dos horas después.

Sarada no aguantaba más, hace una hora que le empezó a doler la cabeza, estaba mareada, con ganas de vomitar, en general, se sentía mal, aun así no decía nada, solo sonreía o hablaba con algunas de sus amigas.

Sakura- atención, ya es momento de cortar el pastel-todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la torta en forma de tomate, porque si había algo que ella compartía con su padre era el amor por los tomates, se tuvo que poner de pie frente al pastel, mientras todos cantaban la canción para festejarla, el dolor y los mareos aumentaron, todo habría estado bien, si no hubiera sido por que en un momento todo se volvió negro y solo sintió dos brazos sosteniéndola.

Unas horas después:

Sarada-mmm,¿ q..que paso?-dijo un poco débil abriendo los ojos despacio.

Sakura-oh, gracias a kami-sama que ya despertaste, te desmayaste cariño- le susurro su madre, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sarada-¿Qué?, ¿pero porque?-pregunto intentando levantarse, pero un mareo la detuvo.

Sakura-tranquila, los invitados ya se fueron y tú debes descansar, tsunade-sama te practico unos análisis, recién en una semana van a estar listos, ¿sí?, ahora duerme, yo iré a avisar a tus hermanos y a tu papa de que ya estás bien, luego te subo un pedazo de pastel-le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho,

Sarada se durmió, mientras rogaba que la idea que pasaba por su mente no sea realidad.

Una semana después:

Sasuke-¿Dónde vas Sarada?-el pelinegro pregunto al ver a su hija salir por la puerta.

Sarada-a recoger los análisis, tsunade-sama me aviso para ir a buscarlos, ¿le avisas a mama?-como repuesta obtuvo un "ump", salió por la puerta.

Sarada se acerco al hospital de la aldea, se dirigió hacia la recepcionista:

Sarada-um, disculpe-

Recepcionista-si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto amablemente-

Sarada-Necesito unos análisis-contesto, mientras sacaba su identificación.

Recepcionista-umm-leyo por unos segundos-ok, aquí está sus exámenes, señorita Uchiha-saco de un gabinete un sobre, que decía Sarada Uchiha y se lo entrego.

Sarada-gracias-salió tranquilamente.

Al llegar afuera del hospital, decidió abrir el sobre para leer el resultado.

Cuando lo leyó no podía creer lo que leía, en la hoja en blanco estaba escrito.….

_**Anti-y, que les ¿pareció?**_

_**Mary-¿que pasara?, ¿que dirá el papel?**_

_**Anti-tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo, pero para que allá uno, tienen que dejar comentarios.**_

_**Mary-a si que, no leemos luego**_


	2. contar la noticia

_anti-gracias por sus comentarios, aquí el segundo capitulo._

_mary-pregunta, ¿como se guarda los cambios cuando se edita?._

_anti- en el capitulo anterior hicimos un cambio, pero no se guardo, que quede claro que es un lee x tenten, y cuando esta escrito asi h..hola es un tartamudeo._

_mary-asi es, difruten del cap._

_En la hoja estaba escrito:_

**NOMBRE: Sarada Uchiha.**

**INGRESADO: 5 de Abril de 2015**

**FINALIZADO: 12 de Abril de 2015.**

**PRUEBA:**

**HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: RESULTADO: **

**(Prueba de Embarazo) POSITIVO.**

Imposible, ella tomaba la píldora, eso prevenía el embarazo ¿no?, esto era un chiste, si eso, era un chiste, mañana repetiría el examen, guardo el papel en un bolso que llevaba y se dirigió a su casa rápido o su madre empezaría a preocuparse.

Casa Uchiha:

Al entrar a su hogar lo primero que noto fue que su padre no estaba, seguro se había ido a una de sus largas misiones, su hermano a esa hora se encontraría en la academia, su hermanita jugando en el cuarto y su madre cocinando, la pelinegra se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una silla, quedando mirando la espalda de la pelirosa.

Sakura-¿hmm?-al sentir el ruido de la silla moviéndose, se giro viendo a su hija-hola Sarada, ¿fuiste por los estudios?-

Sarada-si-

Sakura-me alegro ¿Qué decía?-siguió cocinando el almuerzo tranquila.

Sarada-un poco de anemia-mintió, prefería un regaño que un reclamo. Su mama se volvió a dar vuelta.

Sakura-ya veo, te he dicho miles de veces que te alimentes bien, pero ya veras, esta vez no te escapas, hasta que no comas todo no te levantas de la mesa-regaño suavemente la ojiverde jade con la cuchara en su mano.

Sarada-si, mama, ¿crees que te pueda hacer una pregunta?-la ojinegra se sonrojo un poco.

Sakura-claro cariño, pregunta lo que sea-se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó quedando cara a cara con Sarada.

Sarada-¿l..las p…pastillas?-paro por un segundo y bajo la cabeza.

Sakura-¿las pastillas?-la animo a continuar.

Sarada-¿l…las pastillas anti….anticonceptivas, p…pueden f…fallar?-se sonrojo violentamente.

Sakura la miro sorprendida, sin embargo entendió, su niña tenía dieciocho años ya era momento de que preguntara sobre las maneras de cuidarse, ya habían hablado de sexo hace alguno dos años ahora tocaba hablar de cómo cuidarse, sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar-La pastilla anticonceptiva es 99% eficaz si se utiliza a la perfección, pero sólo 92 o 95% en su empleo típico. Para que sean más efectivas de preferencia deben tomarse a la misma hora todos los días y procurar que no se olvide de ingerirla ni un día, mucho menos dos, pero para empezar a tomarlas deberías ir acerté otro examen para que te digan cual es la mejor opción según tu organismo-con cariño acaricio su cabeza.

Sarada- gra…gracias-este tema era realmente vergonzoso.

Sakura-aun así recomiendo él con…-antes de decir la palabra su hija la paro.

Sarada-eso ya lo sé, solo tenía duda de lo primero-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Sakura-cariño, yo también fui joven, se que tienes dudas y es preferible que preguntes sobre todo ahora que hay nuevas formas de cuidarse que en mis tiempos no habían-

Sarada-eh, si, si, me voy a entrenar-rápidamente se paro y se fue de la casa.

Sakura-¡Sarada espera!-ya era tarde, la ojinegra se había ido sin escucharla-esta niña nunca escucha, pero ya va a ver ni bien llegue le haré tragar los alimentos-con ese refunfuño volvió su atención a la cocina.

POV SARADA:

Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, es todo lo que hecho en estas dos horas, hay no lo puedo creer, un solo día que no la tome y ahora tengo este problema, ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Naruto?, ¿a Mama? Y peor ¿a papa?, ARGG, no quiero ni imaginar, encima las nauseas no paran, debí a ver comido algo.

X-¡SARADA!-esa es Chocho, venia corriendo hacia mi-Sarada, ¿Cómo has estado? Desde tu desmayo no te he visto-puedo ver que está realmente preocupada.

-He estado bien, solo fue un desmayo, me hicieron unos análisis y ya está-me acomode los lentes, trate de volver a mi actividad pero no pude un mareo casi me hace caer.

Chocho-eh ¿estás bien?-negué con la cabeza-ven a mi casa, aun queda comida-me agarro la mano y me llevo al hogar Akimichi.

Al llegar, salude respetosamente a los padres de Chocho, quien solo agarro la comida del almuerzo y subió a su cuarto, yo la seguí.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, mi amiga puso los bocadillos y nos sentamos a comer.

Choucho-y ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto con la boca llena.

Dude por un segundo en decirle la verdad, pero realmente yo no podía guarda este secreto, quería contarle a alguien, alguien que me aconsejara pero que no me reclamara y que mejor que mi mejor amiga.

Chocho-eh, Sarada, llamando a la luna-paso la mano por el frente de mis ojos-si no quieres contar, no cuentes-y tranquilamente siguió comiendo-

-Si te cuento, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-asintió con la cabeza, respire hondo-estoy embarazada-se le cayó la comida de la boca y me miro fijamente.

Chocho-¿es enserio?-pregunto, yo solo asentí-¡Kami-sama!-baje la cabeza-no, eh, digo, no esperaba esa confesión, pero lo que no entiendo ¿desde cuándo tienes novio que no me contaste?, no me digas que el padre es Shikadai- negué con la cabeza-¿Dai?-volví a negar-¿Bolt?-

-Cerca, pero no-cuando le dijera quien era el hombre, me odiaría.

Chocho-se me acortan las ideas, Inojin no puede ser, tampoco los otros, no conoces muchos chicos, decime ¿Quién es?-suspire y me abrase a las rodillas.

-es…..Naruto- abrió la boca como un pez y me miro.

Chocho-¿N..naruto?, ¿el….N..naruto?-su tartamudeo me aclaraba que estaba en estado de shock.

-Sí, el Naruto que conocemos, el séptimo Hokage-me abrase mas a mi misma y algunas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, ella se quedo en silencio por muchos minutos.

Chocho-¡OH por Kami-Sama!-casi salto de la cama- , ¿Pero cómo?, digo, ya sé cómo, ¿pero entre ustedes dos?, ¿Cómo se dio tal cosa?- la historia es tan larga que prefiero evitar contarla.

-Solo se dio-mi sollozos aumentaron, ella pareció darse cuenta y me rodeo con los brazos, mi llanto se volvió más fuerte y comenzó a hacerme mimos en la cabeza-sniff, n..no sé, sniff , q..que ha…hacer-me abrazo con más fuerza.

Chocho-shhhh, tranquila, todo va estas bien, vamos a estar contigo, yo, Rin, Karura, Mizuki, incluso obligare a inojin a estarlo-eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa-pero cálmate, esto no es bueno para el bebe-respire hondo y trate de calmarme, de apoco las lagrimas se detuvieron-¿mejor?-asentí-ahora la pregunta difícil ¿lo tienes o lo das?-

No había pensado en eso, ¿lo tenía y lo criaba o lo tenía y lo daba en adopción?-aun no lo sé, solo sé que estoy aterrada-me separe de chocho y escondí mi cabeza en mis manos.

Chocho-¿le dirás?-otra cosa que me preocupaba, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Naruto?

-Sí, se lo diré a la noche, hoy nos toca reunirnos-

Chocho-¿quieres quedarte aquí?, llamamos a tu mama y luego te vas-

-está bien, ¿la llamas tu?-asintió y se fue a hablar por teléfono, yo me quede sola pensando todo los problemas que se avecinaban.

FIN POV SARADA

POV NARUTO:

Las nueve de la noche, por fin salgo de esa oficina, todo el día entre papeles ya me siento cansado.

Llegue a casa y entre, como siempre todo estaba oscuro, Bolt se iba a quedar en la casa de Shikadai o eso me dijo Shikamaru, Himawari y Hinata se fueron a visitar a Hanabi, me habían llamado para avisarme que hoy no vendrían a dormir y otra vez estoy solo.

En fin, hoy puedo reunirme con sarada, el viernes pasado lo cancele por el desmayo que tuvo en su cumpleaños quería que estuviera toda la semana tranquila, no creo que me haya hecho caso, pero no importa.

Me fui a la habitación y me cambie, me puse una remera negra pegada al cuerpo marcando mis abdominales, unos pantalones naranjas, una chamarra del mismo color y unas sandalias. Despeine el cabello como le gustaba a ella y me encamine al hotel.

Al llegar pedí la llave de la habitación 10, la de siempre, la recepcionista me la dio y yo me dirigí al cuarto.

Entre, la luz estaba prendida pero no había nadie, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y se podían escuchar arcadas, despacio la abrí y vi a Sarada de rodillas con la cabeza en el retrete, vomitando, me acerque y le sostuve el cabello mientras le acariciaba la espalda, estuvo unos segundos así hasta que paro, se levanto y me dijo que saliera.

Salí y la espere afuera, tardo unos minutos en salir y cuando lo hizo, estaba pálida con la cabeza gacha y en sus manos sostenía un papel.

-Sarada, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿primero el desmayo, luego los vómitos, que te pasa mi amor?-ella solo me miro un segundo, volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Sarada- Naruto, y..yo lo siento, fue un error mío, de v..Verdad p..Perdón p..Por favor-empezó a sollozar, eso me confundió, sarada jamás lloraba delante de nadie. La tome de los hombros para calmarla un poco.

-eh, tranquila cariño, ¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo nada-me estoy confundiendo cada vez mas.

Sarada-Estoyembarazada-las palabras se dijeron con tanta rapidez que no entendí nada.

-más despacio, respira y vuélvelo a decir- ella solo suspiro y me entrego el papel.

Lo leí y por kami-sama, era una prueba de embarazo positiva, no lo podía creer, Sarada estaba embarazada y yo era el padre, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá sasuke cuando se entere, o sakura, o hinata o mis hijos, esto realmente es un problema.

Sarada-y..yo, p..Perdón, m…me voy, no diré que eres el padre, nadie lo sabrá, no te volveré a molestar-estaba por salir, pero la agarre de la muñeca, me senté en la cama y la puse a ella arriba de mi regazo, escondió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-escucha, nadie tuvo la culpa, si paso fue porque tenía que pasar, tampoco te voy a dejar sola, es mi responsabilidad tanto como la tuya-la abrase más fuerte, no me gustaba verla triste, la amo demasiado para eso.

Sarada-p..pero..snif…¿y….snif….hinata-sama?-seguía llorando, me partía el corazón.

-ya es momento de que me separe de ella, merece alguien que la ame y la quiera como se merece, y yo quiero estar contigo, pero primero, ¿quieres mantenerlo?-si decía que no la entendería, es demasiado joven.

Sarada-si…snif…q..quiero tenerlo-le di un beso en los labios y seque sus mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas.

-entonces lo tendremos juntos, te amo sara-chan y lo digo de verdad-realmente la amo y mucho, no la voy a abandonar.

Sarada-yo también te amo-se restregó los ojos perezosamente.

-solo te pido que esperes para decirle a tus padres, espera que arregle las cosas en mi casa y luego juntos les diremos, solo que si sasuke me mata, dile a nuestro hijo que lo quiero-eso hiso que se le escapara una risita-

Sarada- baka, aunque papa quisiera asesinarte yo me interpondría en el medio-sonrió y bostezo-lo siento.

-no importa, debes estar cansada, mejor duerme, mañana nos espera un día largo-le di otro beso y con ropa y todo nos acostamos en la cama-te amo, sara-chan-ella sonrió y me beso.

Sarada-yo igual te amo, naruto-kun-cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormitar.

Yo solo la mire y puse mi mano en el plano vientre, allí se gestaba una vida, una vida que iba a ser mi hijo, yo iba a ser de nuevo padre, una vocecita de nuevo me diría "papa", una personita querría de nuevo mis abrazos y mis besos, eso despertaba en mi una ilusión, aunque sabía que esto realmente iba a ser difícil, las personas de las que más temía eran sasuke y bolt, pero no importa luchare para que todo esté bien, para que sarada y mi hijo estén en tranquilidad y vivan en paz.

FIN POV NARUTO.

En la habitación de un hotel dos cuerpos dormitaban, una joven pelinegra y un hombre rubio que abrazaba posesivamente a la muchacha.

**_anti- ¿que les pareció?._**

**_mary-yo estoy ansiosa por la reacción de Sasuke xD_**

**_anti-y yo, bueno para que haya otro cap, hay que comentar._**

**_mary-asi que comenten su opinion._**

**_bay, bay _**


	3. Reacciones I

_anti-hello, gracias por los comentarios-_

_mary-de verdad que nos gusta saber que hay gente a la que le gusta nuestra historia-_

_anti-si nos hemos atrasados es por los exámenes, trabajos y tareas que nos han dejado en la escuela u.u_

_mary-pero en fin, disfruten del nuevo cap, el glosario de palabras esta abajo del todo._

A la mañana siguiente

Sarada despertó cerca de las diez y se encontró sola en la cama, en el lado donde se supondría que debería estar Naruto había un papelito, lo agarro entre sus manos y leyó el contenido:

**_-"Sara-chan, me he tenido que ir temprano, estabas tan linda durmiendo que no te quise despertar. Te quiero"-_**

La pelinegra sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a prepararse para irse a su casa.

Residencia Uchiha:

Sarada entro a su hogar, su madre preparaba el bento* para su hermano, quien tendría que irse a la academia, aunque el mismo parecía más preocupado por recuperar el pergamino que su hermanita le había quitado.

Sarada- Tadaima*, oka-san-saludo respetuosamente.

Sakura- Kangei*, Sarada-su madre se acerco a ella para besarla en la mejilla-¿Cómo la pasaste en la casa de los Akimichi?

Sarada-bien, fue divertido, comimos, jugamos, hablamos y dormimos-sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su madre, pero no tenia de otra, Sakura parecía dispuesta a preguntar algo mas, pero fue interrumpida por un remolino rosado que pidió ser cargada en brazos.

Mikoto-Okaerinasai, oneesan*-dijo la pequeña mientras era alzada por su hermana mayor-mira lo que le quite a itachi-mostro orgullosa el pergamino que traía en las manos.

Sarada-muy bien hecho-le beso suavemente la frente, mientras que su otro hermano apareció frente a ellas.

Itachi- Konichiwa, ane*-saludo el niño de ojos verde jade, para luego desviar su atención hacia la mujer mayor-mama, dile a mikoto que me dé el pergamino-pidió molesto.

Sakura-mikoto, devuelve eso a tu hermano y bájate de tu hermana, que ya eres bastante grande-

Mikoto-pero mamiiiiii-hizo un puchero, que no funciono.

Sakura-nada de peros, dáselo a tu hermano, sarada bájala que debe pesar, Itachi prepárate que llegaras tarde-con eso dicho volvió a la cocina.

Los niños obedecieron, no querían hacer enojar a la pelirosa, daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

La ojijade volvió con el almuerzo del menor en manos- ten, itachi-kun, que te vaya bien, no te metas en problemas-se despidió de su hijo.

Itachi-hai mama, sayonara*-fue lo último pronunciado antes de salir por la puerta.

Sakura-que niño, sarada ¿has comido algo?-

Sarada-no-

Sakura-que bien, siéntate en la mesa y come con nosotras-la mujer coloco la comida en los platos y los sirvió-

Sarada-está bien pero primero deja que guarde esto-se dirigió a su habitación, arrojo el pequeño bolso en la cama, sin notar que la punta de un papel se asomaba.

Oficina del Hokage:

Naruto estaba sentado en su silla comiendo ramen, aun lado del escritorio había una pila de papeles y al frente de el shikamaru comía el almuerzo que su esposa le había preparado.

Naruto-¿Qué tal te ha ido Shikamaru?

Shilamaru-bien, aunque con eso de que shikaida ya es jounin, pasa menos tiempo en casa y la problemática que tengo por esposa se ha estado quejando por esto cada vez que estoy en casa-

Naruto-al menos la tuya está en casa, la mía se la pasa en cualquier lado menos conmigo y como ni Bolt ni Himawari quieren pasar tiempo con su "viejo" padre, me encuentro más solo que perro sin hogar-sonrió tristemente mientras tiraba en envase en el tacho de basura.

Shikamaru-tan solo no estás, o te recuerdo a Sarada- sonrió un poco al ver el destello de alegría en los ojos de su amigo-hablando de eso. ¿Cómo andan las cosas?-

Naruto le dio una sonrisa zorruna-está embarazada-el Nara se atraganto con un vegetal-shika, ¿estás bien?-se levanto de su asiento y se acerco para darle pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Shikamaru- ¿em…embarazada?, ¿pero como ocurrió?-Naruto levanto una ceja-quiero decir, ¿no te cuidaste?-

Naruto-a veces esto ocurre-

Shikamaru-¿y que se supone que harás?-

Naruto-hacerme responsable, sola no la pienso dejar-

Shikamaru-¿y Hinata?-

Naruto-es momento de que me separe, ella necesita a un hombre que la quiera, que piense en ella, no a alguien que cada día se aleja más-

Shikamaru-¿y tus hijos?, ¿has pensado en la reacción de Sakura y de Sasuke?

Naruto-no tengo otra opción más que enfrentarme a ellos- se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro el paisaje, se le escapo un suspiro. Shikamaru se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Shikamaru-creas o no, estoy aquí para apoyarte-el rubio lo miro con agradecimiento.

Naruto-gracias-

Residencia Uchiha:

POV SAKURA:

Ahora que los chicos no están, es momento de limpiar, sarada se ha llevado a mikoto al parque, itachi está en la academia lo que me da mínimo unas dos horas para hacer las tareas, gracias a kami-sama tengo un mes de vacaciones y hoy sasuke-kun vuelve. Lo primero que debo ordenar es el cuarto de sarada-chan.

Como siempre, al entrar todo ordenado, paso el plumero y barro el piso, acomodo los peluches y almohadas, noto la cartera en forma de zorro arriba de la frazada, esta chica deja sus cosas por cualquier lugar, agarre ese bolsito que le regalo naruto, mi mejor amigo adora a mi hija, ehh?, de el mismo sobresale un papel, ¿y si lo leo?, no creo que le moleste.

Desdoble el papel y leí lo que tenia escrito:

NOMBRE: Sarada Uchiha

INGRESADO: 5 de Abril de 2015.

FINALIZADO: 12 de Abril de 2015.

PRUEBA:

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: RESULTADO:

(Prueba de Embarazo) POSITIVO.

Es….esto no pue…puede ser verdad, tendré que ha….hablar con ella, kami-sama, que…que sea un error.

FIN POV SAKURA.

POV SARADA:

Era más o menos las cinco de la tarde, pero al ser invierno todo se oscureció más rápido, yo caminaba dándole la mano a mikoto, nos habíamos encontrado en el parque con los hermanos Aburame y fue imposible separar a mi hermana de ellos, para colmo habían ido a hacer un picni, cuatro horas estuve allí sentada hablando con Hana-san, realmente estoy cansada, alce a miko-chan en mis brazos, aguantando el mareo que me agarro.

Llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta, al entrar note que mi madre y mi padre, sorpresa de que este aquí, sentados en la silla del comedor.

-Hola, ya volvimos-mi padre me miro, parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de decir algo.

Sasuke-deja a mikoto en su cama y luego ven devuelta-me miro con tanta frialdad que corriendo cumplí con lo ordenado.

Sasuke- siéntate -así lo hice-me puedes explicar ¿Qué es esto? –en medio de la mesa dejo el estudio donde daba los resultado de la prueba de embarazo, abrí mis ojos, Kami-sama

-b…bueno p..papa-trate de explicar pero me interrumpió.

Sasuke-no trates de engañarme, tu madre me dijo todo-la mire y ella solo bajo la cabeza-dime ahora ¿Quién es el padre?-esto no puede estar pasando.

FIN POV SARADA.

POV NORMAL

Sasuke-sarada ¿Quién es el Padre?-el pelinegro ya estaba enojándose por el silencio.

Sarada-pa..pa….yo…..veras-pero el uchiha dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano-

Sasuke-por última vez ¡¿Q-U-I-E-N E-S E-L P-A-D-R-E?!-el grito fue bastante fuerte, tanto que despertó al pequeño itachi.

Itachi-papi, mami, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto adormilado.

Sasuke-sakura, sácalo de aquí-le ordeno a su esposa

Sakura-s…sasuke-kun, creo, q…ue-la pelirosa quiso replicar, pero fue interrumpida.

Sasuke-Ahora-la ojijade se llevo corriendo al niño a la habitación-sarada, antes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, respóndeme, ¿De quién es el hijo que esperas?, ¿es del hijo de Nara?-la pelinegra negó suavemente- ¿es de Rock?-otra negación-entonces es del usuratonkachi de uzumaki -la chica con algunas lagrimas solo negó-¿entonces de quién es?-solo silencio-SARADA, responde,¿DE QUIEN ES?-la uchiha menor, solo lloro mas-SARADA, DIMELO, SARADA, ¡SARADA!-.

Sarada-¡ES DE NARUTO!, ¿CONTENTO?-ella solo lloraba, mientras sasuke quedo en shock, eso era imposible, no podía ser, su niña con él, un hombre que tenía su misma edad, esto no era posible, el se tuvo que aprovechar, si eso era, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, claro que no, naruto iba a pagar o el dejaba de ser un uchiha.

Sarada solo vio como el rostro de su padre cambio de uno en shock a uno lleno de ira, había activado el sharingan y el rinnegan.

Sasuke-esto no se queda así-se fue hasta su cuarto donde aguardaban sakura e itachi, que vieron como el mayor agarro la Chokuto*.

Sakura-¿a….a dónde vas?-pregunto al verlo salir.

Sasuke-A matar a Uzumaki Naruto-sin más salió afuera siendo seguido por su mujer.

Sakura- sasuke, ¿de qué hablas?-al volver a la sala, vio a sarada sollozando-¿Qué está pasando? SASUKE-ya era tarde, el ojinegro se había marchado.

La pelirosa se acerco a su hija-¿Qué paso?-la muchacha solo la miro

Sarada-papa…..hip…se entero…hip…de…. Que….hip…hip….mi…..hijo….es….hip….de…..naruto-san-la mujer mayor quedo muda por un segundo antes de hablar.

Sakura- cuida a tus hermanos, tengo que evitar que tu padre haga una locura- y con esto dicho, salió de la puerta.

**glosario:**

***Bento: almuerzo para llevar de pequeñas cantidades.**

***Tadaima: "estoy en casa"**

***kangei: "bienvenida"**

*** ****Okaerinasai, oneesan****: "bienvenida a casa, hermana mayor".**

*** Konichiwa, ane****: "hola hermana"**

***sayonada: "adiós"**

***chokuto: espada de sasuke**

_anti-que malas somos, los vamos a dejar con la duda, ¿que hara sasuke?_

_mary-sea lo que sea que haga, no va a ser bueno, sasuke lo mata._

_anti-para saber que ocurrirá, dejen sus comentarios, así sabemos si hacer otro cap o no_

_mary-chauu._


	4. Reacciones II

_**Anti-gracias por los comentarios, me subieron el animo.**_

_**mary-si, este nuevo cap, aclaramos, no se si esta tan bueno.**_

_**Anti-lo que dijo ella, he pasado una semana un tanto "problemática" u.u**_

_**Mary-pero aquí les dejamos el cap**_:

Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol con un solo pensamiento en su mente ¡ Asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto!

Sakura lo seguía de cerca, preocupada por lo que haría su marido, aunque parecía estar más tranquila con la situación ella también tenía ganas de matar a su amigo, pero no lo haría, porque ella había visto la mirada preocupada de Sarada y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su hija, y menos aun estando embarazada.

Residencia Uzumaki:

Naruto salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su hogar, para su suerte no hubo demasiado trabajo, se preparaba mentalmente para revelar "la verdad", debía hacerlo tan rápido como podía o sino podría haber mayores problemas.

Al entrar lo recibió su esposa.

Hinata-bienvenido naruto-kun-le dio un beso que el apenas correspondió- te prepare unos bocadillos para picar* -

Naruto- me temo que necesito hablar con ustedes-miro a sus hijos cada cual preocupados en sus propios asuntos-y cuando digo con ustedes también me refiero a Boruto y Himawari-los menores se acercaron a la mesa, sabiendo que cada vez que su padre necesitaba contarles algo, lo hacía en ese lugar-vamos Hinata-la condujo suavemente a una silla para luego dirigirse a la suya propia, en la cabecera.

Bolt-¿Qué deseas decirnos viejo?-el rubio menor siempre era impertinente.

Himawari-¡Bolt!-le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-habla con respeto, Otōsan* por favor continua-la joven le sonrió cariñosamente, algo que el rubio lamentaba era el hecho de que una de las personas que saldría lastimada era su princesita.

Naruto-yo, realmente no sé cómo decirles esto, es algo que me cuesta mucho, pero ya es momento de que se enteren-miro a sus hijos luego a su esposa, con pesar suspiro-desde hace algún tiempo he tenido una….-antes de terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un puño en su mejilla no permitió que siguiera.

Sasuke uchiha sujetaba del cuello, mientras apoyaba la parte más filosa de chokuto en el mismo, a un naruto que se encontraba contra la pared, Bolt, Hinata y Himawari los miraban atónitos.

Sasuke- ¿cómo fuiste capaz?-se podía sentir el odio que emanaba esas palabras- te metiste con lo que más amo, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?-miro la cara de confusión de los otros ocupantes de la casa-¿no les dijiste?-la primera en hablar fue hinata.

Hinata-¿decirnos el que?-el Uchiha solo la observo para después sonreír cruelmente.

Sasuke-que tu esposo y mi hija son amantes-

Himawari-¡ ¿Qué?!-la reacción de todos no se hizo esperar.

Bolt-imposible, ¿Dónde está sarada?, ella es tan culpable como mi padre-

Naruto-no-a dura penas podía hablar-el único culpable soy yo, yo la busques-la presión de la espada se izo más fuerte.

Sasuke-¿tú la buscaste?, ¿Cuánto te tomo convencerla?los ojos tenían un brillo asesino.

Naruto-no sé, tal vez meses-

Hinata-¿y por qué nos lo cuenta hasta ahora?-la hyuga tenía una mirada de dolor.

Sasuke-¿les cuento yo?-una sonrisa cínica cruzo su rostro-esperan un hijo-

Hinata-¿Cómo?-sus ojos se abrieron y lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Sasuke-te matare-lo soltó y empezó a darles golpes por la cara y tórax, realmente quería asesinarlo, gracias a Kami-sama sakura apareció.

Sakura-sasuke, te lo ruego para-Intento convencerlo-se que estas enojado, yo igual lo estoy, ¿pero vas a matar a tu amigo?, piensa en mí, en Sarada, en Itachi y en Mikoto, no cometas una locura-las palabras lograron hacerlo racionar, soltó al Uzumaki, no sin propinarle otra patada, para luego salir por la puerta-lo siento-la pelirosa siguió a su marido.

El rubio se levanto del suelo, la sangre brotaba de la cara y del cuerpo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Las dos mujeres quedaron sollozando en la sala, siendo consolada por el ojiazul menor.

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a su casa, ambos solo querían olvidar o pensar que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era real, lamentablemente lo era y se dieron cuenta cuando vieron a Sarada parada en la puerta con una maleta y una mochila cargada al hombro.

Sakura-cariño, ¿Qué piensa hacer?-no era idiota, sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería creer que su pequeña se iría

Sasuke-¿Qué crees que hará?, se irá con ese bastardo y dejara a nuestra familia, Sarada me decepcionaste y deshonraste a nuestro clan-iba a seguir su camino, pero la voz de su hija lo detuvo.

Sarada-¿yo te decepcione?, tú me decepcionaste a mí, como padre fuiste un fracaso, nunca estabas en casa, nuca estuviste conmigo, ni te importo tampoco- sasuke se paro frente a ella-¿deshonre al clan? Te hago recordar a Madara o a ti mismo, traidor de la aldea-el uchiha levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, pero su esposa lo evito.

Sakura-no Sasuke-miro a su hija-cariño, ¿estás segura?-pregunto.

Sarada-si, mama, te quiero mucho, pero debo irme-

Sasuke-si lo haces, no pienses en volver-dio media vuelta y se metió en la casa.

Sarada-no lo pensaba hacer, mama perdón pero yo debo pensar en lo mejor para mi hijo-su madre la abrazo fuertemente.

Sakura-lo sé cariño, siempre tendrás mi apoyo no importa que ocurra, siempre estaré a tu lado-ambas lloraban.

La escena era observada por el pelinegro, quien tenía la esperanza de que su hija recapacitara y entrara, esta esperanza se rompió cuando noto como la muchacha se alejaba.

Residencia Uzumaki:

El rubio bajo cabizbajo con las maletas en las manos, en la sala solo estaba Hinata y Bolt, Hima se había ido a descansar.

Bolt-¿y esas maletas?-pregunto al ver a su padre.

Naruto-me voy boruto-

Boruto-¿para estar con sarada?-pregunto viendo como su madre apretaba el puño.

Naruto-si, debo hacerme cargo de mis acciones-la hyuga no aguanto, se levanto y se acerco a su, ahora, ex – esposo para propinarle una cachetada.

Hinata-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! , ¿Qué te atrae de ella?, ¿Cómo puedes tener un hijo con ella? tu esposa soy yo-bolt tuvo que agarrarla para que deje de intentar de golpear a su padre.

Bolt-mama, cálmate, ve a tu cuarto, esos nervios no te van a hacer bien-casi tuvo que obligarla a dirigirse a la escalera, hasta la habitación, una vez que la dejo allí, volvió a bajar y enfrento a su padre.

Bolt-¿Por qué te vas?-el rubio mayor le dio una sonrisa cansada.

Naruto-ella necesita mi apoyo-

Bolt-¿y nosotros?, ¿dejaremos de ser tus hijos, o qué?

Naruto-por supuesto que no, ustedes son mis hijos, los amo, son sangre de mi sangre, pero sarada y ese niño que crece en su vientre me necesitan más de lo que ustedes lo hacen.

Bolt- déjala, olvidemos esto, hagamos como que nunca ocurrió.

Naruto solo lo miro-no puedo hacer eso, no soy esa clase de hombre-

Bolt-si te vas, dejaras de ser mi padre-

Naruto-es una pena, porque para mí siempre serás mi hijo-una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Boruto solo se quedo parado aguantando las lágrimas.

Los dos amantes se encontraron en el parque, estaba algo oscuro y no había nadie, se besaron con pasión. S

arada-mi papa es una bestia-comento mientras veía los moretones en la cara de su pareja-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Naruto-no podría herirlo, es mi mejor amigo, además tenía todo el derecho, la culpa es mia-sarada paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello

Sarada-¿te arrepientes?- pregunto un tanto temerosa

Naruto-no, te amo, aunque haya problemas, se que lograremos salir adelante-la beso dulcemente.

Sarada-¿Qué haremos?

Naruto-shikamaru me consiguió una pequeña casa, no es tan grande, pero para vivir temporalmente es perfecta, ¿me sigues?-le ofreció la mano, la pelinegra sonrió y acepto la mano.

Sarada-toda la vida-

*picar:no se si en todo los países es igual, pero picar en Argentina significa comer algo antes de la hora del almuerzo, merienda o cena

*otosan: padre

_**Anti-perdón si esta feo, u.u, pero igual espero que dejen comentarios. hasta luego.**_


	5. Sueño y Mañana

**_anti-perdón, perdón, pero es que entre exámenes, tareas y que mi inspiración se había ido de paseo a Hong Kong, realmente no pude actualizar, agradezco todos los comentarios que me dan fuerza para escribir y seguir actualizando, disfruten el cap._**

Un mes había pasado desde que se rebeló la verdad. Las cosas, para cada uno fueron distintas.

En el caso de Sarada:

Su madre, venia debes en cuando a visitarle, le traía cosas para el embarazo y se había ofrecido a ser su doctora.

Su padre tomo una misión larga y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

Su hermanito acompañaba su madre en las visitas, sin embargo su hermana no, al parecer no quería verla.

Choucho y Rin la llamaban a diario para preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo.

La gente de la aldea solían hablar a su espalda, con palabras hirientes, como que era una zorra o que solo engañaba al hokague, los comentarios realmente la entristecían, pero su rubio siempre estaba allí para abrazarla y dedicarle frases de consuelo.

En el caso de Naruto:

Sakura lo había golpeado un día que se coló a la oficina, amenazándolo con que si no cuidaba a su hija terminaría traspasado por un kunai.

Sasuke se fue en misión y no hablo con él.

Hinata se había mudado a la residencia del clan hyuga.

Himawari y Bolt no querían hablar con él.

Gaara y shikamaru seguían hablándole como siempre, ellos eran un consuelo.

A diferencia de sarada a él la gente de la villa no le decían nada, para ellos, el era la victima de la seducción de la Uchiha, los desplantes, los murmullos y los comentarios se los llevaba la pelinegra, pero el siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y secarle las lagrimas.

Pov Naruto:

Fue un día muy largo, Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a casa, al entrar lo primero que vi fue la mesa, en ella había un ramen instantáneo, me quite la capa y me fui a la habitación.

Allí acostada estaba Sarada, vestida con unos shorts blancos y unas de mis remeras, dormía plácidamente, me acerque a ella para observarla mejor, estaba un poco pálida, se veía tan relaja y tranquila que no quise despertarla.

Comencé a desnudarme, guarde la ropa y me puse un pijama, luego me recosté al lado de Sara-chan.

Su cabello negro brillante caía sobre la almohada, su boca formaba un pequeño pucherito, una sonrisa surco mis labios. Lleve mi mano al plano vientre, había una pequeña curva solo perceptible con el tacto, la sonrisa en mis labios se hizo más grande.

Sarada-hmm, naruto- abrió muy lento los ojos, se veía tan cansada-perdón por esa cena, pero realmente estoy cansada-le di un beso en la frente.

-no te preocupes, me encanta el ramen, igualmente estoy cansado así que no voy a comer, descansa, estoy seguro que fue un día agotador para ti-se levanto un poco para darme un beso en los labios, luego se volvió a recostar.

Sarada-solo un poco-la abrase y ambos comenzamos a dormirnos.

End pov naruto.

La mente de Sarada se había puesto en blanco, de a poco su sueño comenzó a tener forma. Se encontraba sentada en una manta ubicada en un campo verde, a su lado había una canasta de picnic y ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco.

X-mama, ven a jugar-un niño la llamaba, no podía verle el rostro ni distinguir su género.

X-si, ven con nosotros, papa nos espera-otro niño la tomaba el brazo, intentando levantarla de su lugar, ella no sabía que ocurría, solo asintió, se enderezo y comenzó a perseguir a los niños quienes corrían riéndose, intentaba alcanzarlos, pero cada vez se alejaban mas, de pronto todo se volvió brillante.

Despertó de repente, un dulce olor llegaba a sus fosas nasales, se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a sus pies, finalmente se coloco las pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Naruto estaba allí, su cabello desordenado, casi como un nido de pájaros, caía sobre su cara y aun tenia puesto la ropa de cama, cocinaba con precisión la carne o por lo menos eso sintió por el olor prefirió quedarse apoyada en la pared, pues estaba un tanto mareada. El rubio se dio la vuelta para verla, sonriendo felizmente.

Naruto-por fin despiertas, mi bella durmiente-le ofreció la silla para que se sentara, la pelinegra acepto, el mayor le puso al frente un plato de comida, al tiempo que se serbia él, se coloco en la silla, quedando frente a la Uchiha.

Sarada-muchas gracias, ¿qué hora es?-pregunto mientras comía.

Naruto-ya es mediodía-la mujer abrió los ojos.

Sarada-¿Qué?, ¿tanto dormí?, me hubieras despertado-

Naruto-no quería molestarte, te veías cansada.

Sarada-y lo estaba, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?-

Naruto- pedí una semana libre, la necesitaba-La ojinegro sonrió feliz ante la noticia.

Sarada-eso quiere decir que podrás acompañarme al chequeo-

Naruto-no me lo perdería ni por todo el dinero del mundo-se levanto para darle un beso en los labios, la muchacha lo observo con la mejillas sonrojadas, luego lo abrazo.

Esa mañana la pasaron en tranquilidad y felicidad, aunque puede que eso no durada mucho.

_**Anti-perdón por lo corto, prometo que el prox sera mas largo, ¿que creen que digan en el chequeo?, si quieren saber comenten, pues si no hay mas de un comentario no actualizo, ojalan lo hayan disfrutado, hasta otro cap**_


	6. ¿problemas?

**_anti-me tarde mucho lo admito, pero por lo menos aqui esta el capitulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios._**

**_mary-gracias en serio por leer nuestra historia._**

**_Anti-tambien estoy feliz por que hay otro fic sobre esta pareja, este shipeo crece._**

**_Mary-sin mas disfuten._**

Después de terminar la comida ambos comenzaron a vestirse, ya debían salir para la cita médica.

La aldea estaba tranquila, los niños en la academia, algunos padres paseaban por los mercadillos comprando víveres*u objetos, ellos pasaron, Naruto con su brazo rodeaba los hombros de Sarada, acercándola a él.

Llegaron al hospital, afuera del mismo había dos ancianas, quienes al mirar a la pareja comenzaron a hablarse entre sí.

X-¡es increíble!, esa muchachita se atreve a salir después de lo que le hizo a la pobre señora hyuga-

X-ni me lo digas, y el pobre hokage creyendo que eso es amor, seguro y el hijo no es de el-

X-no, seguro que no, es más, si llega a ser de él, es obvio que ella se embarazo para retenerlo, estos uchihas no son de confiar- siguieron susurrando sin saber el daño que esas palabras causaban.

Sarada mordía su labio inferior, mientras sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el rubio mayor pareció darse cuenta pues la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Naruto-shh, shh, sara-chan, no llores por favor, no les hagas caso, tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad, no llores más que me parte el alma verte así- movió su brazo en círculos calmantes sobre su espalda-piensa en el bebe, tanto estrés no le hará bien-la mención de su hijo hizo que la pelinegra de a poco se calmara, es cierto, debía pensar en lo mejor para su niño.

Sarada-tienes razón, perdóname, las hormonas están haciendo estragos en mi humor y control-el mayor le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

Naruto-no te disculpes, ahora ¿por qué no vas entrando?, yo tengo que hacer una cosita y voy enseguida- la muchacha lo vio extrañada, pero hizo caso y se fue.

Un vez que noto que la ojinegro se había alejado, despacio se acerco al dúo de mujeres que seguían murmurando.

Naruto-¿se puede saber que hablan tan animadamente?-las mayores se pusieron pálidas al oír la voz.

X y X- ho…hokage-san, ¿q…que h…hace a…aquí?-el ojiazul frunció el seño.

Naruto- escúchenme, que sea la última vez que hablan así de MI pareja, ¿entendido?, o van a probar todo el poder que utilice en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, ¿está claro?-

X y X-p…por supuesto hokage-san-las dos señoras de inmediato hicieron una reverencia y salieron cada una por su camino. Satisfecho, se dirigió al hospital.

Entro a la sala de estar, busco con la mirada a la Uchiha, esta estaba sentada con la mirada en un punto fijo en la pared, se aproximo a ella, sentándose en el asiento libre de al lado, la rodeo con el brazo, la chica dio un pequeño brinco, pero al ver quién era, se relajo.

Naruto-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sarada-en nada importante, imaginaba como seria el bebe, sus ojos, su cabello-sonrió tiernamente

Naruto-esperemos que tengan tu hermoso color de cabello-la beso dulcemente.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que fueron llamados. Juntos entraron al consultorio donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura-bienvenidos, sara-chan-le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hija-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Naruto te ha ayudado?-le dio una mirada fulminante al rubio, al cual se le caía una gotita estilo anime.

Sarada-si mama, todo ha estado perfecto-

Sakura-me alegro, ahora recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la blusa-así lo hizo la pelinegra, la ojijade puso ambas manos en el vientre, el chakra verde comenzó a formarse. Varios minutos pasaron antes que la pelirosa diera por terminado la revisión.-bien, ya puedes levantarte-la uchiha menor se enderezo, aunque una nausea hizo que se tapara la boca con una mano, su madre pareció notarlo-si quieres vomitar, en la puerta de al lado se encuentra el baño-la pelinegra salió de la habitación.

Naruto-¿Qué tal todo?-su amiga frunció el ceño.

Sakura-el tamaño del feto es correcto para ser de un mes, pero ella está por debajo del peso normal, sus defensas están bajas, se le está formando un caso de anemia-.

Naruto-¿es grave?-

Sakura-te soy sincera, si no se controla puede tener un aborto y si no se provoca eso, será otra cosa, como una mal formación en el bebe o problemas en el parto.

Naruto-¿Qué recomiendas?, no deseo que nada malo le pase a mi hijo o a mi pareja.

Sakura-te daré una receta para medicamentos que le ayudaran con la anemia, también le hare una lista con consejos para la alimentación y por favor que no pase por ninguna situación de estrés-

Naruto-entendido-luego de unos minutos Sarada entro-¿todo bien?-

Sarada-perfecto-

Ya con los papeles en mano ambos se fueron del hospital hasta su próxima consulta, que con suerte tendrían que esperar un mes para volver.

Naruto-tengo hambre, ¿y tú?- pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

Sarada-igual, ¿podemos ir a comer ramen?-

Naruto-¿ramen? ¿Tienes un antojo?-la de lentes se sonrojo-por mí no hay problema.

Juntos caminaron hasta el puesto y todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no fuera por las personas que se encontraban allí, solo había dos, Boruto y Himawari. El primero, al ver llegar a la pareja se levanto de su asiento para confrontarlos, seguido de la peliazul.

Boruto-miren quienes vinieron, el mal padre y su amante-aplaudió sarcásticamente, Sarada palideció.

Naruto-Bolt, por favor-fue parado abruptamente.

Boruto-¡Bolt nada!, no puedo creer que te atrevas a salir con ella después de que dejaste a mama-el enojo se notaba en sus ojos.

Himawari-oni-san*, cálmate-esta vez su hermana intervino, le preocupaba ver a la que fue su mejor amiga tan pálida-

Boruto-¿tú también hermana? es la verdad, mama se la pasa llorando y este ni siquiera nos viene a ver, felicidades querida, arruinaste una familia-miro fijamente a la uchiha.

Naruto-bolt no te metas con Sarada-

Boruto-¿la defiendes? Por su culpa te fuiste de casa, esta zorr…-un golpe en la mejilla lo callo.

Naruto- respétala, si quiere culpar a alguien cúlpame a mi-esta vez el golpe fue para él.

Boruto-¡escucha…-dejo de hablar al escuchar como su hermana grito.

Himawari-¡papa, Sarada!-naruto en seguida miro en la dirección donde apuntaba su pequeña.

Sarada yacía desmayada en el piso con un poco de sangre entre sus piernas, el terror invadió a todos.

_***viveres:cosas para el hhogar, por ejemplo: comida, cosas para limpiar, etc.**_

_***oni-san:hermano mayor**_

_**anti-¿se lo esperaban?**_

_**Mary-eres cruel, en fin espero dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Anti-que nos sirve para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Anti y Mary-hasta luego.**_


	7. Alivio ¿o no?

_**Anti-hola, me extrañaron, queria decir que si no he actualizado es por que he tenido algunos problemas, y ahora que estoy un poco mejor, por fin pude volver a escribir. recomiendo que lean todo el capitulo, luego de hacerlo, lean las notas de abajo, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, en fin disfruten el cap-**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece**_

_**Aclaracion: Metal (el hijo de lee)en mi fic se llamara Dai.**_

Jamás había corrido tan rápido como ahora, pero estaba desesperado en sus brazos llevaba a una inconsciente Sarada, quien no paraba de sangrar, se estaba empezando a asustar.

Llegaron al hospital, grito por ayuda y en seguida llegaron enfermeras junto con Sakura, la tomaron ellas y la trasladaron a una habitación especial. El solo se quedo esperando.

Cerca de una hora después, aunque para el rubio fue una eternidad, salió la pelirosa totalmente seria.

— ¿Qué paso?—Naruto pregunto alterado a su mejor amiga.

—fue una situación difícil, pero logramos salvarlos, a ella y al bebe, sin embargo, ¿Qué ocurrió para que tuviera una amenaza de aborto?—pregunto lo más calmada que pudo, se llevo un terrible susto cuando vio a su hija pálida, ensangrentada y tan débil.

—nos encontramos con Bolt y Himawari, mi hijo comenzó a gritarnos, empezamos a discutir, él la agredió verbalmente y luego se desmayo, gracias a los dioses que todo está bien—la mujer de ojos verdes lo miro con compasión, sabía que la situación no era nada fácil.

—Naruto, entiendo que esto no es nada sencillo, pero debes pensar en lo que es mejor para Sarada—el ojiazul levanto la ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—ella suspiro.

—mi hija está débil, por poco pierde al niño, las mujeres, en su mayoría, la agreden y aunque ella no lo diga, se que le causa dolor, y esto te lo digo, no como amiga, si no como una madre preocupada, necesitamos llevar Sarada a un lugar más calmado, tu eres amigo de Gaara, podrías preguntar si no podemos ubicarla en la aldea de la arena por lo menos hasta que todo se calme, con tu permiso tengo otro paciente-sin más se fue dejando solo al hombre, este suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera pasando sus manos por el pelo, tendría que hacer algo que no quería.

La residencia Hyuga (anteriormente Uzumaki) estaba totalmente oscura, Hinata dormitaba en la habitación de Himawari(ahora compartían ese espacio madre e hija, la peli azul oscuro no podía dormir en el cuarto que un día compartió con su actual ex-esposo) apenas había probado bocado, y si no fuera por sus hijos, posiblemente no habría comido. Himawari y Boruto estaban en el jardín trasero, ambos observaban las estrellas en silencio.

\- ¿Perno?-pregunto suavemente la muchacha, no queriendo alterar al joven.

— ¿Sí?—cuestiono sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

—no quise hablar de esto hasta que mama no estuviera dormida, no quise preocuparla ni enojarla, pero llego el momento de sacar el tema ¿lo que hiciste en el puesto de ramen, te pareció correcto?—el chico la miro por un segundo antes de responder.

—Si — la adolescente callo un segundo, luego volvió a hablar.

—Bolt—respiro pausadamente, como queriendo calmarse— Ni-san, en pleno local comenzaste a gritar, golpeaste a papa, agrediste verbalmente a Sarada sabiendo perfectamente, porque sé que no eres estúpido, que estando embarazada una situación así podría provocar grave consecuencias y aun así ¿te pareció bien?-el rubio no emitió sonido, la ojiazul continuo—pudiste provocarle un aborto—

— ¿y? se lo merecen, ella nos traiciono, papa nos abandono y al fin de cuentas ese niño es un bastardo—Himawari se levanto, y antes que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, ella lo golpeo con dureza en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—Bolt levanto la vista observando que su hermana había activado el Byakugan, señal de que estaba enfadada, el se levanto del suelo, la ira fluía por su venas, a caso ¿los apoyaba?, enojado dejo que las palabras fluyeran por su boca.

—Al fin de cuenta ¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que hicieron?, ¿te parece bien que nuestro padre nos haya dejado por ella, que mama se la pase llorando y que cada vez este más delgada?, ¿Qué él no se aparezca ni por casualidad, que de repente no parecemos sus hijos?, ¿estás feliz por todo esto?, que te preocupa si ese mocoso se muere, tal vez papa reaccione y vuelva a donde tiene que volver—el cachetazo casi lo hace volar—

—Boruto—hablo con calma pausada, aguantando las ganas de matarlo—en primera: por supuesto que no estoy feliz, no me alegra ver lo triste que se ha vuelto nuestra vida, pero ponerme a golpear, a llorar o a gritar no va a ayudar a que todo mejore, en segunda: aunque ese niño muera dudo realmente que nuestro padre vuelva y en tercera: acéptalo de una jodida vez, Oto-san realmente ama a Sarada, tu y yo lo sabemos, el tiene un brillo en su mirada cada vez que la mira, algo que jamás vi que tuviera con mama—dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia dentro del hogar, antes de entra se volteo y lo miro directamente, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad—a demás ese bebe, te guste o no, es nuestro o nuestra hermana o hermano, es un ser inocente que no merece pagar ni sufrir por los errores cometidos por sus padres-dicho esto se metió a la casa, dejando a su hermano solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sarada despertó en la cama del hospital, a su lado sentado en una silla se encontraba Naruto, la miraba con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba realmente cansado, se levanto y se acerco a ella depositando un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué…que paso?—hablo sin fuerzas, le dolía la garganta y tenia sed. Naruto pareció notarlo y le acerco un vaso con agua, le ayudo a enderezarse y ella bebió, su pareja decidió responder la duda.

—Bueno, salimos del chequeo, y fuimos a comer ramen—el la miro como preguntando si debía continuar ella asintió dándole a entender que si— nos encontramos con Hima y Bolt, hubo una discusión, y te desmayaste-La pelinegra llevo una mano a su vientre—tranquila, los dos están fuera de peligro-la ojinegra suspiro aliviada —Sarada, estuve pensando, y me he dado cuenta que en este lugar no vas a poder estar tranquila, que es lo que más necesitas, por lo que tome una decisión—La muchacha lo miro sin entender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?—el hombre suspiro.

—Quiero decir, que no soportaría si por no tomar medidas pasara algo malo, así que hable con Gaara, le explique la situación y el y su esposa están de acuerdo en que pases una temporada con ellos—ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa—hasta que todo esté más calmado te quedaras en la aldea de la arena—

_**anti-¿que la parecio?, para aclarar esto no es un fanfic contra bolt ni es un bashimg Bolt. no, si el actua asi es porque, considerando la situacion todos actuariamos asi ¿no?, digo, su padre tenia de amante a su mejor amiga, huye con ella, deja a su madre y todo eso es obvio que lo enoja y el actua asi.**_

_**en cuanto a Himawari, no es que ella los perdono, es obvio que esta enojada, pero considero que ella analiza la situacion y actua mas centrada mientras que bolt es mas impulsivo.**_

_**pero repito esto NO es un fanfic en contra de perno.**_

_**Cambiando de tema ¿les gusta esta nueva forma de escribier? dejen sus opiniones, recuerden entre mas comentarios mas rapido actualizare.**_


	8. Llegada

_**anti-me tarde un monton, pero es que el mes de diciembre se me vino complicado, sobre todo por las fiestas y el hecho de que fueron miss xv, nunca imagine que un cumpleaños necesitara tanta planificacion o.O en fin disfruten la lectura.**_

—p…pero yo no quiero—la joven tartamudeo de sorpresa.

—No es si quieres es que debes, es por tu bien y por el del bebe, necesitas tranquilidad nada de estrés, necesitas poder salir de la casa y no recibir insultos, a parte tengo el consentimiento de tu madre—el rubio hablaba seriamente.

—lo que tú quieres es deshacerte de mí, ¿no?—realmente estaba enojada, ¿acaso la quería sacar de su vida?

—no digas estupideces Sarada—ella se estremeció al rubio subir el tono de voz, este al notarlo suspiro— por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es, lo único que quiero es que estén bien los dos, no me perdonaría si algo les ocurre sabiendo que yo podría haberlo evitarlo—la pelinegra lo miro, por la mejillas de su "novio"* unas lagrimas se deslizaban, ella suspiro.

—está bien, si ese es tu deseo así lo hare—como premio recibió un beso.

—me alegro, una vez que te den el altar nos dirigiremos a la aldea de la arena—el sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Una semana había pasado cuando por fin su madre le había dado el altar, Naruto y ella habían ido a la casa a recoger algunas cosas de la pelinegra y luego se pusieron en marchar hacia la Aldea de la Arena.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, al primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a la casa del kazekage, allí fueron recibidos por Sabaku no Gaara y la sonrisa amorosa de su esposa, Matsuri, aparte de sus hijos, Mizuki, Yashamaru y Karura.

— ¡Bienvenida!—madre e hija mayor sonrieron. La peli marrón menor se acerco a la pelinegra y la abrazo, hace tanto que no se veían—Sarada cuanto tiempo, ven conmigo te mostrare el cuarto, lo compartirás conmigo espero no te moleste—la de ojos negros sonrió.

—No hay problema—Mizuki asintio feliz, iba a compartir cuarto con una persona que veía como a una hermana, no es que no quisiera a la suya, es solo que Sarada era más comunicativa al hablar y no tan reservada como Karura.

— ¡Estupendo!, Yashi-chan llevara las maletas—su pelirrojo hermano la vio molesto.

— ¿Y yo por qué? Mamá —la mujer mayor lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana y lleva las maletas—el joven resoplo, pero al final hizo caso, su gemela lo siguió, pronto los jóvenes desaparecieron al subir la escalera.

—bueno—comento Matsuri—yo voy a buscar a la doctora, espero Naruto no te moleste, pero, no podemos esperar que Sakura venga cada mes aquí, sería un viaje agotador—el rubio asintió.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón—la morena se retiro.

Garaa y Naruto quedaron solos.

—y ¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?—

—Con más problemas de los que puedo contar, gracias Gaara, esto es temporal en cuando arregle todo y este la aldea más tranquila ella volverá conmigo—

— No te preocupes, es una alegría para mis hijos tenerla aquí y además somos amigos, lo malo será que Mizuki se acostara cada vez mas tarde—ambos rieron.

Al cabo de un rato, Sarada bajo, en ese momento el pelirrojo mayor decidió darle a la pareja un momento a solas.

—Sara-chan te prometo que esto no es para siempre, en cuanto todo esté tranquilo volveremos juntos a la aldea—

—lo sé, lo sé, solo siento que me voy a sentir muy sola—el la abrazo.

—nunca, además están Karura, Mizuki, Yashamaru, Mitsuki y Kimi, aparte yo y tus amigos de Konoha te vendremos a visitar, sola no te vamos a dejar—la joven la miro insegura.

— ¿seguro?—

—Por supuesto—la beso apasionadamente.

Al llegar la tarde Naruto volvió a Konoha, dejando a la Uchiha atrás.

Ya en la noche las tres muchachas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Mizuki, todas sentadas en el piso y con una bolsa grande de patatas fritas.

—Sarada felicitaciones por el bebe—la pelirroja comento.

—Sí, muchas felicidades—la peli marrón la abrazo.

—gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado que este bebe hubiera venido en mejores condiciones—una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, Karura deshizo el abrazo y tiro a Sarada para que apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas haciéndole cariños en el pelo.

—tranquila Sara-chan, todo saldrá bien—escucho murmurar a la hermana de la oji turquesa.

Ella realmente quería creer en esas palabras.

_**anti-si lo se muy corto, el proximo sera mas largo lo prometo, si alguna le gusta Kuroshitsuji, he escrito un fanfic por si lo quieren leer :).**_

dejen_** reviews, **_asi subo mas rapido el__otro_** cap.**_


	9. Casos Particulares

_**anti-cuanto pasa el tiempo, las clases comienza, y yo me mato, eh, quiero decir y yo me alegro, la inspiración se fue, y por fin ahora volvió!, disfrutar.**_

Tres meses han pasado ya y Sarada se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, casi siempre se la pasaba con Mizuki, paseando y conversando, si ella no estaba se iba con Karura, la pelirroja lograba tranquilizarla y con ella hablaban más que nada sobre Dai o el bebe.

Mitsuki, su antiguo compañero venia a visitarla cada dos sábados. Su amigo de ojos dorados había vivido en la aldea de la Hoja durante toda su adolescencia, hasta que un día él los había acompañado a ella, a Boruto y a Dai a una misión en la Aldea de la Arena donde serian apoyo, allí conoció a Kimi, una muchacha cinco años mayor que el de tez oscura, ojos negros y un hermoso cabello rojo, residente del lugar, se enamoro de ella y con el permiso del hokage se volvió ciudadano de la Arena, se casaron y actualmente tenían una bebe de 1 año, la pequeña Tsuki de ojos dorados, cabello rojo y piel blanca.

Kimi era una mujer muy dulce que le había aconsejado como debía comportarse durante el embarazo y todos los síntomas que podría sufrir, era como una hermana mayor.

Yoko era su nueva doctora, a pesar de las quejas de su madre, una señora mayor que había traído al mundo a los tres hijos del Kazekage, bastante seria pero al menos la atendía con esmero y paciencia.

Naruto cumplía su promesa e iba a visitarla todos los fines de semana, a veces llevaba a Chocho o a Rin o a ambas, se juntaban todas y se divertían.

Aunque había algo que le hacía deprimir y es el hecho de que su padre no trataba de contactarla o siquiera hablarle, a veces sollozaba a escondidas, pero trataba de no hacerlo, no quería que eso complicara el embarazo.

Hablando del embarazo, había cumplido por fin los cuatro meses, y según Yoko ya no estaba en riesgo de aborto, al final su rubio había tenido razón, mudarse le había quitado todo el estrés de encima.

En definitiva su vida se había facilitado un poco.

Aldea de Konoha:

Para Naruto la vida estaba un poco más tranquila, a parte del estrés de su trabajo, todo marchaba bastante bien, o al menos para él, la gente ya no hablaba más de ellos y por fin Sarada ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo también estaban las partes difíciles, Sasuke no le hablaba, tomo esa misión de cinco meses y en ningún momento le había enviado un mensaje o un cuervo, lo peor era que pronto volvería, luego estaba su hijo, su rebeldía había empeorado, su hija, aunque le hablaba, se mostraba distante y retraída y en cuanto a Hinata no sabía nada, pero esperaba que estuviera bien.

Para Himawari todo estaba tan diferente, su hermano salía todas las noches, volvía muy tarde y a veces con moretones de peleas, su madre que por fin había salido de su depresión, se la pasaba todo el día con su tío Kiba, esto le alegraba, un problema menos.

Ella por el contrario se sentía triste, enojada y un poco feliz. Triste por todo lo que ocurrió, porque sus padres se separaron, porque su hermano ya no era el chico de antes, porque había perdido a unas de sus mejores amigas, enojada, porque su madre ya no le prestaba atención, porque su padre tenía la culpa de todo y feliz, porque tendría un hermanito, eso era lo bueno de todo, que tendría un pequeño hermano, aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera una niña, quizás algún día podría visitar a Sarada y porque Shikadai ahora pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, de a poco sentía como un sentimiento nuevo nacía en su corazón.

Boruto estaba enojado, muy enojado, salía de su casa y vagaba por horas, a veces iba a un bar y se metía en una pelea, luego volvía y se aguantaba los regaños de su hermana, porque su madre se la pasaba con Kiba, aunque al menos no se la pasaba en la cama.

Pero no solo estaba enojado, si no también celoso, celoso de ese niño que obtendría toda la atención de su padre, atención que el siempre había querido tener y celoso de su padre porque estaba con Sarada, el desde que había cumplido dieciséis se había enamorado de la joven pelinegra, y esta jamás lo había mirado, al principio pensó que era porque la joven era difícil de conquistar pero ahora sabía que era porque estaba enamorada de su padre, ¡su padre!, el solo pensamiento hacia que apretara sus puños.

Hinata al principio había caído en una depresión, no quería salir de la cama y apenas comía, varias veces se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, ¿porque él la había dejado?, hasta que había comprendido que era su culpa y también la de Naruto, ambos se alejaron mutuamente, el por sus asuntos como hokage y ella para ser la esposa perfecta, que tonta había sido, pero ya era tarde y no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Una noche se había salido por la ventana de su cuarto, sus hijos dormían y ella necesitaba pensar, camino por horas hasta llegar a un viejo árbol se sentó debajo de este y comenzó a sollozar al recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con su ex-esposo, estaba tan concentrada en ella misma que no noto la mano que toco su hombro, al segundo se puso en modo de ataque, se relajo cuando noto la sonrisa perruna de su antiguo compañero, Kiba, el le ofreció consuelo, le seco esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos perlados y escucho todo lo que tenía que decir, finalmente la acompaño a su casa.

Luego de eso ella salía todos los días con él, de alguna forma su presencia lograba consolarla un poco, ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo un nuevo sentimiento nacería.

Sakura era una mujer fuerte y soportaba muchas cosas, menos a esa vieja de Yoko, quien se creía que era para decirle que no era necesaria, ¡claro que lo era!, así tuviera que salir en medio de la noche nada le impediría saber de su nieto, SU nieto, se maravillaba por la palabra, aunque no podía negar que le hubiera gustado que las cosas no se hubieran dado así pero igualmente estaba muy ilusionada, se divertía pensando en cómo seria, si tendría el carácter de Naruto o el de su hija, su pequeña, la extrañaba enormemente, pero esto era lo mejor para ella.

Sus dos pequeños hijos a veces preguntaban por su hermana, y ella no sabía que contestar, Itachi parecía entender, pero Mikoto se mostraba muy enfadada con su hermana por haberlos dejado, la niña no entendía la situación y ella no podía culparla, siempre estuvo muy unida a Sarada y el hecho de que no estaba la ponía muy triste, al igual que su padre, la niña no sabía cómo expresarse.

Y hablando de Sasuke, su esposo solo le había mandado dos o tres mensajes, en todos preguntaba por los niños y si ella estaba bien, dejaba completamente de lado a su hija mayor, y la pelirrosa ya empezaba a preocuparse.

Sasuke era un hombre frio, serio, que había pasado por cosas horribles, se había envuelto en la oscuridad, dejo su aldea, hirió y asesino, luego se redimió, se caso con la mujer que había llegado amar y todo su sufrimiento pareció desaparecer el día que en sus brazos sostuvo a su pequeña niña, su Sarada, la primera mujer Uchiha nacida en años, por ella decidió que debía ser mejor, se encargo de las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas, para que su hija se sintiera orgullosa, porque si sabía de su pasado por lo menos sabría que él se arrepentía, y que ahora era un mejor hombre.

Volvió luego de un tiempo, su pequeña había crecido, era una jovencita inteligente, sabia, ¡hasta había despertado el Sharingan!, el orgullo se plasmo en su pecho.

Comenzó a dejar esas misiones que le tomaban meses, quería estar con su familia, que luego fue bendecida con dos nuevos integrantes, por fin se sentía feliz, pero todo cambio cuando se entero de que su amigo, el hombre al que había llegado a respetar, era el amante de su pequeña, el padre del hijo que esperaba, la ira lo invadió, tenias deseo de matarlo, si no fuera por Sakura lo hubiera hecho, luego su hija se había ido con él, ¿Por qué?, el era su padre, ¿porque lo prefirió a él?, finalmente tomo esa misión de 5 meses, si es que todo salía bien, y solo pensaba en cuando volviera ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

_**anti-ojala les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios, saben las reglas, 3 o mas para el próximo capitulo.**_

_**hasta luego ;)**_


	10. Sorpresa

**_anti-perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela me tiene a full y gracias por los reviews, disfruten._**

Los meses pasan, algunos de forma rápida y otros de forma lenta.

Para Sarada Uchiha pasaron de forma mesclada. Ya estaba en los seis meses de embarazo y su vientre había comenzado a crecer, incluso sentía al pequeño bebe o bebita moverse y dar pataditas, para su mala suerte, el pequeño parecía haber heredado la hiperactividad de su pareja, lo que provocaba que fuera al baño cada cinco minutos.

También comenzaron los antojos raros, y el que había sufrido era Yashamaru, el pelirrojo era mandado por cualquiera de sus hermanas a comprar lo que ella quería (que era una escusa para que de paso hiciera los mandados de Karura y Mizuki) y si era noche de chicas, agárrense, por que el kazekage y Mitsuki se volvían mandaderos*, incluso Naruto, en los fin de semanas que estaba.

Pero no solo eso, quedaba el incremento de, eh, le daba vergüenza el solo hecho de pensarlo, pero sus "hormonas" habían aumentado y con eso su apetito sexual, para abreviar, los sábados y domingos su rubio debía tomar su "responsabilidad", aunque dudaba que él se quejara.

En fin, la joven pelinegra solo suspiro, su vida había dado "una vuelta de tuerca", tal vez no de la manera adecuada, pero al menos era feliz.

Se levanto con cuidado de la mecedora que le había regalado Yoko, una mano posada en su espalda, que últimamente le dolía, se aliso el vestido de maternidad azul, acomodo sus cabellos, que estaban un poco más largo, y se dirigió al salón principal.

Allí vio a Karura y Mizuki acomodando algunos globos blancos, mientras que Matsuri acomodaba los últimos detalles decorativos.

Colgado en la pared un letrero decía "Feliz Baby Shower "en el mismo había pequeños dibujos de cigüeñas y biberones.

La Uchiha sonrió, todas las mujeres habían decidido que era momento de festejar su estado ya que el mes siguiente Naruto la llevaría de vuelta a Konoha, cosa que le hacía muy feliz.

La puerta del salón principal se abrió, dejando pasar a las invitadas.

La primera era Chocho, su largo cabello castaño estaba atado a una trenza, vestía un vestido blanco corto y unas sandalias bajas negras, cargaba dos regalos.

Le seguía Rin, su flequillo cubría su ojo derecho mientras que la parte de atrás tenía un pequeño volumen, de adorno usaba una diadema azul, traía dos regalos.

Ambas corrieron hacia ella, dejaron los presentes en una mesa y luego la abrazaron con cuidado.

─ ¡Sarada-chan!─ambas gritaron felices.

─chicas, las extrañes─ sonrió dulcemente.

─y nosotras a ti, ¿verdad Cho?─ante la pregunta, la castaña asintió.

─ ¿Cómo está el pequeñín?─

─ Bien, usando mi vejiga como bolsa de entrenamiento─ las tres rieron.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a Naruto, la pelinegra se separo de las muchachas y se acerco, el rubio la beso con pasión.

─te extrañe Naru─ el hombre sonrió.

─y yo, Sara-chan─ volvieron a besarse y luego se separaron─ ¿has estado bien?─

─tu hijo es muy revoltoso─ hizo un puchero adorable.

─ ahora es Mi hijo, ¿no?─ ambos rieron.─ pero no vine solo─ se dirigió a la puerta─ puedes pasar─ Sarada miro curiosa, al ver entrar a la persona que acompañaba a Naruto sus ojos se abrieron, Himawari estaba de pie delante de ella, se veía algo nerviosa.

La Uchiha dio el primer paso, se acerco a ella y finalmente la Uzumaki la abrazo.

─Sarada─ algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos─ te extrañe─

─y yo, Hima-chan─

Naruto sonrió, feliz de que las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida volvieran a llevarse bien, a su mente volvió el momento en que su hija había ido a su casa a pedirle si podría acompañarlo al baby shower.

Flash Back:

Terminaba de empacar algunas cosas básicas para el viaje, entre esas cosas, los regalos que Sakura le había dado, con la amenaza de golpearlo si los perdía, una gotita resbalo por su frente. El timbre sonó, con un suspiro fue a abrir.

Que grande fue su sorpresa a ver parada en la entrada a su hija, su cabello caía libremente, su vestido azul era movido por el viento y llevaba en manos un pequeño regalito.

─ ¿Hima, que haces aquí?─ la muchacha lo miro.

─ Y…yo quisiera saber ¿puedo ir a ver a Sarada-chan?─

─Hima, yo quiero que entiendas que si permito que me acompañes no quiero que pelees con ella, ¿entendido?─la joven asintió─ bien, entra, de paso ayúdame con los regalos de Sakura, esta mujer se pasa-refunfuño─ no le digas que dije eso─ Himawari se rio al ver la cara de susto de su padre.

End Flash Back:

La voz de Matsuri lo saco de sus pensamientos.

─ ¡Vamos! Hay que festejar─ todos la siguieron, por supuesto los hombres cargaron todo.

_**anti-si es corto, el próximo sera mas largo, lo prometo, hasta luego.**_


	11. Regalos y llegada

**Nuevo cap ¿no es genial?, me alegra los comentarios que me dan.**

* * *

─ ¡Vamos Naruto-sama/papá!─ Gritaban Chocho, Rin y Himawari.

─ ¡Dale papá, gánale!─ animaban Mizuki, Karura y Yashamaru.

─ ¡Ustedes pueden!─ alentaban neutralmente Sarada, Matsuri y Mitsuki.

─ apuesto 100 Ryo* por el kazekage─ susurró Yoko a Kimi.

─Trato─ le contesto la pelirroja.

¿A qué se debía esto?, bueno, en los Baby Shower es tradición jugar juegos, luego de completar bastantes y terminar el de "no es tan fácil atarse los zapatos" fueron directamente al último "baña al bebe", así llegaron hasta esta situación:

Naruto competía contra Gaara para ser el primero en acabar, así ganar y librarse de la prenda, mientras los demás solo observaban animando a su favorito.

Cinco minutos después:

Gaara sonreía victorioso siendo alabado por sus hijos, Naruto llevaba un pañal de tela fuera de su ropa junto con un gran chupete; su aura era deprimente, Sarada le palmeaba la espada tratando de consolarlo, Hima, Cho y Rin reían a carcajadas, Kimi le pagaba a Yoko el dinero de la apuesta mientras a su esposo le resbalaba una gotita por la sien.

─Hora de abrir los regalos─ Hablo Matsuri, casi en un segundo todos se sentaron alrededor de los presentes, previamente ordenados, estando la futura mama en el centro

─El de color rojo es el mío y el amarillo es de parte de Inojin─ aclaro la de ojos ámbar al ver a la Uchiha desenvolver los paquetes.

─Son hermosos─ Murmuro maravillada la pelinegra al ver los dos trajes para bebe, uno de color amarillo con un zorrito de estampado y el otro un disfraz de pandita─ gracias Cho y agradécele a Inojin de mi parte.

─ese es el de mi hermano, el de al lado es mío─ explico la hija de Rock Lee.

El de Dai era un biberón decorado con cigüeñas y ositos acompañado con dos chupetes de color rojo, el perteneciente a Rin consistía en dos baberos blancos con las frases "bebe de papá" "bebe de mamá" en negro.

─ Gracias Rini-chan, me encanta y dile gracias a Dai.

─Ese es mío─ dijo Hima─ espero te guste Sara-chan

Dos pequeños guantes para bebes de color blanco fueron sacados del envoltorio junto con una cadenita plateada que traía una piedrecita azul en forma de lagrima.

─Gracias Hima-chan, se nota que me conoces─ sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

─Esos son de tu madre, me aclaro que más vale que no los perdiera─ Hablo el Hokage para volver a ponerse el chupete en la boca.

El primero traía un camisón de color rosado largo hasta las rodillas, en la zona de los pechos presentaba dos ranuras para sacarlos y dar de mamar, el segundo eran un par de sacaleches, el tercero eran dos pantalones de maternidad y el ultimo era un conjunto de sonajeros junto con un mordedor en forma de fresa.

_"__Mi madre sí que sabe__"_ pensó para sí misma la muchacha.

─Este es de parte nuestra─ Matsuri apunto al paquete más grande.

Contenía dos bolsas grande de pañales junto con bastante ropa de bebe en colores neutrales.

─ Y este es el nuestro─ Mitsuki comento con su típica sonrisa.

Un colgante giratorio con música relajante para cuna blanco con una luna y estrellitas

─ Es precioso, se los agradezco mucho─ las mujeres sonrieron ante la felicidad de la ojinegra.

─ ¡A comer pastel!─ grito Yashamaru, todos rieron para luego hacer fila esperando su trozo.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y la noche cayo con rapidez, cada invitado se había retirado a la habitación que se les asigno o que le pertenecía.

Sarada cepillaba sus dientes en el baño se observo en el espejo; su cabello negro llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros, su cara estaba un poco mas llenita e incluso sus senos aumentaron de tamaño, se llevo la mano a su vientre, soltó una risita al sentir una patadita.

─ ¿tu también estas feliz, no?─ el golpe contra su palma la hizo sonreír─ tomare eso como un sí, solo espero que dejes dormir a mamá.

Mamá, la palabra le producía una calidez en el pecho, era increíble pero cierto, pronto seria madre, contenta salió del cuarto.

En su habitación se encontraba Naruto durmiendo plácidamente, se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos dispuesta dormir hasta que sintió una mano moverla y atraerla hasta el pecho del rubio quedando en posición cucharita

─Ne Sara-chan, te vez hermosa─ el ojiazul comenzó a besar la zona sensible en el pálido cuello.

─N…naruto ¿pero qué pretendes?─susurró sonrojada

─hehehe, no dormir por un laaargo rato.

Y así comenzaron su noche de pasión.

* * *

Boruto se encontraba solo en su habitación con una botella de sake en su mano izquierda, en la derecha un marco era agarrado con fuerza

La foto que se encontraba allí era del equipo Konohamaru, el mismo en el medio sonreía "con estilo" (como él había dicho en esa ocasión) apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del rubio sonriente y del peli negro quien levantaba los brazos en su típica pose de "la llama de la juventud", Mitsuki también se encontraba sonriendo a la vez que hacía con sus dedos la forma "V", en el medio, la única chica del grupo sonreía de forma elegante.

El rubio suspiro, como extrañaba esos días en los que solo eran niños que pensaban en misiones, metas a cumplir y estaban siempre juntos, sin líos amorosos de por medio.

─ ¿Por qué Sara-chan? ¿Por qué a él?─bebió de la botella─ ¿Qué tuvo el, que yo no?─ tras pensarlo soltó una carcajada amarga─ ¿pero qué hago preguntándome esto? Si yo mismo se la respuesta─ y continuo bebiendo.

* * *

Hinata cenaba en casa de Kiba, divertida notando que el hombre estaba un poco nervioso.

─ Y ¿Cómo has estado Hinata?─ pregunto el de cabello marrón

─ Bien, debo admitir que al principio fue difícil pero con el pasar del tiempo me duele menos.

─me alegro ¿y tus hijos?─ los ojos perlados de la mujer se tornaron melancólicos.

─Himawari está realmente bien, un poco más seria que de costumbre, pero se lo ha tomado mejor que yo, sin embargo Boruto─ suspiro antes de continuar hablando─ es caso aparte, cada vez va de mal en peor y encima trata de ocultarlo, ya no se qué hacer.

─ ¿y Naruto no hace nada?─ al pensar mejor la pregunta se retracto─ uhh, perdón

─No, está bien, Kami-sama sabe que ha intentado acercarse pero Boruto lo repele como a la peste, a parte no es solo trabajo de él también es mío─ bebió un poco de vino─ y el tiene más obligaciones, está ocupado con la aldea y con Sarada.

─ ¿puedo preguntarte algo si no te ofende?─ al ver a la Hyuuga asentir prosiguió─ ¿la odias?

─No─ la respuesta sorprendió al Inuzuka─ es solo una niña que ama a un hombre, aparte ya bastante mal la pasaba la pobre y debo reconocer que entre Naruto y yo no había amor, no te confundas, cariño sí que lo hubo pero no la chispa que ves en Ino y Sai o entre Shikamaru y Temari, supongo que no éramos el uno para el otro.

─Bueno dejemos de lado esto, ya verás que con Bolt todo se solucionara, siempre podrás pedirme ayuda.

─ Gracias Kiba-kun, es bueno tener un amigo en quien confiar.

─o quizás algo más que un amigo─ la peliazul lo miro sorprendida─ ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Al ver la cara sonrojada del otro la mujer dejo escapar una risa a la cual Kiba se le unió.

* * *

Sakura estaba acostada leyendo un libro, por su cabeza no dejaba de pensar como le habría ido a su hija y si Naruto consiguió llevar todos los regalos, esperaba que si, no quería que Sarada creyese que la había olvidado. Sintió algo de sed por lo que se levanto a buscar un poco de agua.

Ya en la cocina se sirvió un vaso, sin embargo, detuvo su acción al escuchar la puerta abrirse, suspiro sabiendo quien era, se dirigió hacia la entrada, allí parado se encontraba su esposo.

─ Estoy en casa─ susurro Sasuke Uchiha.

***Ryo, si mal no recuerdo es el dinero de Naruto, díganme **

* * *

**si estoy equivocada.**

**Gracias de antemano por los comentarios. **


	12. Conversaciones

_**Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que he actualizado, pero debo decir que he tenido serios problemas personales y emocionales, que han hecho muchas cosas malas en mi salud, en mi vida y en mi autoestima. No he podido escribir por la falta de emoción que ha tenido mi cuerpo, es mas, ni siquiera podía levantarme de la cama, recientemente he podido volver, de a poco, a ser quien soy. sepan disculparme.**_

* * *

Concluido la fiesta de celebración por el bebe; Chocho, Rin y Himawari habían regresado a la aldea, pero Naruto, que previamente había pedido un mes de vacaciones, se quedo junto con ella.

Los días pasaban de forma sencilla, ambos tenían un cuarto asignado en la casa de Gaara alejados de las demás habitaciones; según la esposa del pelirrojo era para que tuvieran su "privacidad", cabe decir que la pelinegra se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza y el rubio simplemente sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Actualmente Sarada se encontraba recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, mientras su pareja, incapaz de poder dormir, apoyaba su mano levemente en su vientre abultado.

—Eres realmente un milagro, inesperado, pero milagro—sonrió levemente— ¿Sabes? Yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, no estoy seguro desde de cuando, pero realmente la amo. Ella es mi otra mitad; quien completa mi corazón, es como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro—sintió un pequeño golpe contra su palma—Y tú fuiste una de las mejores sorpresas que he recibido. Eres el fruto de nuestro amor y déjame decirte, que no importa lo que diga la gente, tú y tu mami son lo más preciado que tengo; bueno, ustedes y tus hermanos—se acerco un poco, susurrándole al pequeño bebe no nacido—.Tienes dos hermanos mayores, una chica y un chico. Himawari es la menor de los dos, es una muchacha dulce y muy comprensiva; pero no te fíes de su apariencia, si se enfada es exactamente igual que tus abuelas Sakura y Kushina—una gotita bajo por su sien—, y Boruto, el mayor, es un joven impulsivo y bromista con un carácter fuerte, pero en el fondo es gentil y algo infantil. Te puedo asegurar que Hima-chan te consentirá hasta más no poder, ya te ha comprado cierta ropa y juguetes ¡Y aun no naces! —Rio con suavidad— Bolt es caso aparte, —con su mano libre acomodo su cabello—él…está muy enfadado, no es tan analizador ni tranquilo como tu hermana. Él saca a relucir su enfado y es muy explosivo, heredo el carácter Uzumaki. Pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano va a terminar aceptando lo que ocurre.

Un sollozo hizo que dejara de hablar, puso toda su atención en su pareja. La pelinegra, quien debería estar durmiendo, se encontraba despierta y por sus mejillas surcaban pequeñas lágrimas.

—Sara-chan—nervioso se acerco a ella, la muchacha se abrazo a él escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro—.Sara-chan no llores ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada—murmuro entre hipidos—, son…son…las hormonas y…escuche…tus palabras y…— el lamento siguió.

Naruto acaricio con suavidad la espalda de la chica, hasta que el llanto ceso.

—Lo siento—la Uchiha se separo de él, con los pómulos sonrojados.

—No hay que pedir perdón—le dio un beso suave en los labios, al segundo pudo sentir la sonrisa de su compañera—Todo está bien—le dedico una sonrisa zorruna.

Ambos se acurrucaron juntos en la cama, Sarada se apoyaba en el pecho musculoso del rubio.

—El…el mes próximo volvemos ¿no? —pregunto en voz baja la de ojos negros.

—Si—respondió el de ojos azules—, al final del mes emprenderemos viaje, hacia la noche llegaremos.

— ¿Y…y crees que todo estará bien? —Cuestiono la más joven.

—Por supuesto, la aldea esta mucho más calmada y tendrás el apoyo de todos nosotros.

— ¿Ya planeaste todo? —Naruto soltó una risa, Sarada era muy planificadora y jamás aceptaba nada improvisado, todo debía tener mínimo una semana de planificación.

—Por supuesto, viviremos los dos en la casa en que nos habíamos alojados al principio.

—Y en poco tiempo ya no seremos solo dos— se acaricio la barriga, sintiendo las pataditas del pequeño o pequeña.

—Exacto, dentro de poco tendremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros—

—Y hablando del bebe ¿Naruto? —el sonrojo le indico lo que iba a pedir.

— ¿Qué desea nuestro niño? — interrogo con gracia, era más que obvio que el antojo era mas de Sarada que del bebe.

—Helado de chocolate.

Resignado, el séptimo Hokage se levanto para conseguir el pedido de su amante, rezando para que hubiera una heladería abierta a la una de la mañana.

* * *

La aldea estaba muy silenciosa, algo que era normal considerando la hora que era.

Se había ido de la casa en cuanto Sakura se había dormido. Los cinco meses que llevaba afuera no le habían servido de nada, seguía tan confundido y herido como cuando se fue.

Su hijo mayor tenía el carácter de su hermano mayor, percibía que su padre no se encontraba bien y trataba de darle su espacio, sonriéndole cuando notaba que lo miraba.

Su hija era caso aparte, su pequeña pelirosa se había vuelto berrinchuda y malhumorada, su pobre esposa apenas podía tranquilizarla; por suerte la niña tendía a quedarse quieta cuando él estaba.

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber bien a donde se dirigía, solo quería moverse y escapar por un segundo de todo.

Finalmente llego a aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, aquel banco donde se había despedido de su actual esposa cuando se había ido de la aldea de Konoha motivado por el deseo de vengarse.

Se sentó apoyando su único brazo en su pierna, con la mano se tapo la cara mientras los pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Todo se centraba en un punto: su pequeña princesa, su primogénita, su hija mayor.

Sarada no estaba donde debía estar. Se encontraba con quien fue su amigo, lejos, en la aldea de ese pelirrojo ex-jinchuriki de la bestia de una cola de nombre Shukaku.

El no podía entenderlo, su hija debería estar con su familia, a pesar de estar embarazada (algo que recientemente había aceptado) ella seguía siendo una Uchiha, Sakura aun era su madre, Itachi y Mikoto todavía eran sus hermanos y el era su padre.

¿No se supone que la familia es lo primero?, él dio y daba la vida por sus hijos, el intentaba ser un buen padre ¿había fallado?, lo admitía, no estuvo en los primeros años de vida de su niña, pero ella lo había perdonado, lo había aceptado, le había demostrado cariño y amor ¿en secreto lo seguía odiando? ¿No lo quería mas como padre? ¿Lo había borrado de su vida? ¿El que él estuviera ausente, provoco que ella estuviera con Naruto? ¿Jamás volvería a buscarlo?

El solo pensamiento de no verla más, de no oír su voz, le hizo derramar una lágrima.

—Hola Sasuke—La voz hizo que volviera a la realidad, levanto su vista para observa a la persona que le había hablado. Su ex-sensei, Kakashi Hatake, hablándole como si nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto serio.

—Estaba caminado por los camino de mi vida, te encontré aquí y quise saludarte—se sentó a su lado, aun sin ser invitado—me entere de una buena noticia ¡tendrás un nieto! —aun sin poder verle la cara, dado que usaba la máscara, le era claro que tenía una sonrisa.

—Sí, un nieto que me dará mi hija de apenas dieciocho años y que además el padre de ese bebe es el hombre a quien por años he visto como un gran amigo— respondió con un tono amargo.

—SI, un niño hijo de tu niña y de tu amigo, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu nieto y ella tu hija.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?, se que es mi hija y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me muera, se que la amo con locura y que jamás podre odiarla, sin embargo eso no evita que este muy enfadado por sus decisiones.

—Yo creo que mas que enfadado estas asustado—Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada—mira, no digo que en un principio no hubieras sentido enojo, pero creo que ahora estas aterrorizado.

— ¿Y se podría saber de qué? —pregunto irónico

—De aceptar que tu hija ya se comporta como adulta, de ver que ella ya no es la misma niña que corría a tus brazos cuando volvías de alguna misión, que ahora tiene otro hombre en su vida a quien le dará la mayor parte de su atención junto con su hijo, a la brevedad; estas asustado de ya no sentirte útil ni necesitado para tu niña, de que a partir de ahora serás la segunda opción para ella, de que la mitad de su amor no será exclusivamente para ti— poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su ex-alumno— Tiene miedo de aceptar que ella ya ha crecido y que ya toma sus propias decisiones, pero déjame decirte que no importa si ella está con Naruto, si se muda, si tiene uno, dos o tres hijos. Nada de eso importa, porque eres su padre y siempre te va a adorar y a necesitar— Se levanto del asiento y se puso enfrente del jefe de la familia Uchiha— es necesario que hables con ella, porque así como tú te siente dolido, ella debe sentirse peor.

— No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

— Desde el principio, aceptando la realidad y pidiendo perdón por las palabras que has usado con ella— El pelinegro iba a replicar, pero el peli plateado lo detuvo— no lo niegues, Sakura nos conto todo a Tsunade y a mí.

—Supongo que tienes razón—suspirando, el también se levanto.

—Sabes que la tengo y es mejor que empieces a preparar tu discurso, porque el mes que entra vuelve—comenzó a alejarse lentamente, no sin antes decir una última cosa— y no olvides que estoy para ti, háblame si tienes dudas o preocupaciones—Y sin más se fue.

El pelinegro quedo solo allí, pensando en lo que debía hacer, sin saber siquiera si tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el final del cap, espero les haya gustado e intentare actualizar mas seguido, repito lamento la demora, pero mis ganas de vivir y de escribir se fueron a la nada y recién ahora han vuelto ambas.**_

_**Espero algún Review, y espero sepan entender.**_


End file.
